


Rise Demon

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Demon [2]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: Cherry Bomb shows up later, Delilah doesn't appear until Doomies Say Die, Did i mention the rise demon isn't a very nice person?, Gen, The demon does care about her protégés in her own fucked up way.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The Demon and her Protégés.





	1. None of this matters.

Murmurs from another room.

"None of this matters.."

The Demon paused, listening.

"None of this matters.."

It's her protégé Dust's voice.

 

Her little puppet has broken beyond repair.

Doomie thought that beating the demon once would save everyone, and everybody would live happily ever after!

But she forgot.

No tale ever has a happy ending..

Especially not the tale of Delilah Doom.

Once again her Protégé's voice can be heard.

"..None of this matters.."

These walls are very thin..

"..For Rosemary."

The Rise Demon smiled.  
Dust is learning.


	2. Rise has fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon of Rise contemplates her lack of opponents.

The rise demon has nobody left to oppose..

Well, apart from the slayer, but she's disappeared.

 

The Rise Demon doesn't have anyone within the Riseverse left to oppose.

After she had the Doomie say die, nobody really could oppose her.

Not even little Shotzi Blackheart, because Delilah Doom has taken her down with her. That's pleasing, but a little disappointing. But Delilah Doom is broken now. 

That's hilarious.  
Paradise Lost has broken her.

And it isn't even like it was difficult.

 

 

Rosemary realises she's spaced out while running her free hand through the hair of Dust, in a sort of petting motion.

Her Protégé does seem to be enjoying it, though, so she'll continue.  
And listen to the little, purr-like sounds that come from Dust.

Just for a little while.  
Until Rosemary gets bored.


	3. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon of Rise had almost fallen.

The Demon of Rise had almost fallen.  
Almost, but not quite.

The rest of Paradise Lost had come just in time.

And Rosemary elects to show her gratitude.

 

Just this once.  
They deserve it.

 

Rosemary had both Dust and Raven's Ash sit with her.  
A normal thing for her to do.

Until she begins to stroke Dust's hair with one hand, and knead the hand of Raven's Ash with the other.

 

The Rise Demon is only mimicking what comforts herself. Not that she would say that, of course.

She would never admit that.

She does love her bringers of chaos, of course she does.  
But she could never bring herself to say so.

So, the Demon just shows it with these sessions of intimacy with her two beautiful little followers.

She likes to stroke the hair of Dust, since she seems to enjoy that.  
Raven's Ash doesn't, so Rosemary just settles with her hand instead.  
She knows that Raven's Ash likes that enough, as she's seen the slight hint of a content look on her Protégé's face.

 

When they step outside, it's Rosemary that has to will herself to let go of her protégés before they get to the ring.

 

And then they cause as much chaos as possible.

Such an aura comes from her protégés then,  
And she relishes feeling their energies.

From Raven's Ash, it feels more like Wrath energy.  
Quite similar to the energies coming from the Wrath Shard itself.. A lot more pleasant to be around, though..

From Dust, the energy is more akin to bloodlust. Pure, red bloodlust. It's beautiful. It reminds her of her own energies. Just a little.

Both share a gorgeous red hue to the energies emitted from their auras.

Rosemary loves red.

 

But as she sat with her protégés, their energies are more pink-hued.  
It's almost calming, being this close to them.  
But the rise demon would never verbally admit that, either..

 

For now, she'll relish the closeness until the next battle.

Though, she feels unusually heavy and..  
Pleasantly tired?

The demon wouldn't necessarily mind falling asleep atop her protégés. She does trust them enough to.

 

With that thought in mind, she lets herself drift off as she still strokes Dust's hair, and the hand of Raven's Ash.

Truly content for the first time in years.


	4. She is Dust.

Dust is content.

She is relaxed.

She is Dust.

 

As she lay on that battered couch, she keeps it in her mind.

She is Dust.

 

The Demon has taken her hat from her head.

She strokes her hair.

She is Dust.

Dust and Rosemary have established their routine now.  
If Dust performs well during a match, she will get her reward of having her hair petted.

Because it's not the same when she tries to mimic the feeling of her hair being petted with her own hand.. 

 

The demon continues to stroke Dust's tangled hair, smoothing it out to the best of her ability.

But the demon decides leaning over the couch to do this isn't good enough.

 

Rosemary moves to sit beside Dust, and she can feel the heat radiating from the demon in the otherwise freezing room.

She doesn't care that it's cold.

Rosemary's presence is warm enough for her.

And as the demon turns Dust's head to face her,

She gently pressed a kiss onto Dust's lips.


	5. Mist Burns I

"You're getting too attached.."

"They are puppets.. You shouldn't care for them.."

 

The Demon of RISE was curled up under a desk, murmuring to herself.

 

"They're puppets, just like the Slayer.."

She trailed off, curling up into a smaller ball.

 

Blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, beginning to pool under her.

 

Stress generates mist..

Mist burns the meatsuit, which in turn causes bleeding..

 

The Demon leans out of under this desk, spitting the green Mist of Transformation out.

It burns a hole in the ground.

 

As Rosemary leans back under the desk, the blood continued to make its' way into the steadily forming puddle.

It brings back memories of when the Original Meatsuit couldn't control the mist and bled like this as well..

 

But back to the point,

Stop caring for the puppets..

 

Stop caring for the mortals.

The beautiful little mortals she considers--

 

Stop caring for them!

The rise demon curls into an even smaller ball.

 

Though she hates to admit it, tears are running down her face as she does.

Crying over Protégés..

That is absolutely pathetic.


	6. Mist Burns II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Mist Burns

Dust to Dust.

She is Dust.

And she can hear something.

Sniffling?

 

It's probably Delilah Doom.

Dust should check.

Maybe she can use Doom as a punching bag if she finds her?

 

Dust follows the sound of the sniffling.

 

She quickly makes it to one of the unused rooms in the building.

Yes, the sniffling's definitely came from here..


	7. Mist Burns III

As Dust's eyes adjust to the dim light, two things are immediately apparent.

 

The huge, corroded hole in the ground,  
And the curled up shape under the desk.

Both telltale signs of her Demon's mist.

 

Maybe Rosemary has misted Delilah..

Wouldn't it be satisfying to get to her while she's blinded and hiding under the desk?

 

Dust peers under the desk.

Too big to be Delilah..

 

Her eyes adjust further-

There's blood under the head of the curled up figure..

 

..The curled up figure with all-too-familiar facepaint, which is currently running down her face at the eyes.

 

Her Demon.

Dust quietly kneels under the desk. She doesn't want to startle the demon, though seeing her like this brings a sickly feeling to the stomach..

 

So Dust mimics what the demon does to her in similar situations,

And gently strokes her tangled hair with shaky hands.

 

She can feel warm blood dribbling onto her lap, but she doesn't care.

 

She wants to help.

After a few moments, she hears the demon murmuring.

It's difficult to pick up what she's actually saying, but hearing her speak is a little reassuring.

She seems to be panicking, though.

Dust continues to stroke the demon's hair, taking one of her hands into her own smaller hand.

She runs a thumb over Rosemary's palm, avoiding the spots where mist has burned the flesh.

 

And they sit like this for hours.


	8. Paradise Bomb I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise Lost have a run-in with the Slayer.

The Rise Demon wasn't proud of it, but she fled from the hotel.

 

There's no way she could have possibly gone one-on-one with the Wrath Shard..

..But she wouldn't defend the Slayer, anyway.

It would be treason against everything she ever stood for, after all.

She had arranged a meeting spot with the rest of Paradise Lost beforehand, as the original plan was to kill the Slayer herself and dispose of the body later..

 

 

Dust lingers in the hotel lobby, bat in hand.

She's been here for just over an hour, when someone who looks like the Bunny passes by.

Dust was told to get the Bunny out of anywhere her demon is.

So she gets up, trailing the barbed wire covered bat behind her.

Oh, how satisfying it'll be to get rid of one of the demon's long-term annoyances!

 

One swing of the bat, and Bunny's out cold on the floor.

She's got a shirt saying she's the Slayer.

Come to think of It, she was the Slayer Bunny a while ago..  
Wearing old merch, probably.

Dust lifts the slayer-bunny into an effortless fireman's carry, heading to the meeting point.

It had probably been established so early on in case somebody like the Multiverse Police showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Wrestlecade Trilogy of Masters of the Multiverse.


	9. Paradise Bomb II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the run-in.

Dust had brought the Bunny to the arranged meeting-place.

Her demon seems pleased, so she is happy.

 

"Dust,"

Dust looks at her demon.

"This isn't the Bunny. This is the Slayer."

"..We're glad it's the Slayer. She'll be less of a problem bound like this."

The Slayer in question is bound in rope to a wooden chair.

She's still completely out.

 

The Rise Demon presses a kiss to the hairline of Dust, a hand entangled in her hair.

"Such a good little protégé.."

Dust looks her demon in the eye-

 

"Do you losers always take people captive and fuck in front of them or something?"

"We forgot to muzzle her.." the demon of RISE deadpans.

"..Slayer," Rosemary turns to face Cherry Bomb.

"You.. are aware that you're still realmwalking, and will still cause all sorts of ramifications if you're on the move..?"

"I was trying to go home until one of you knocked me the fuck out?"

"We must keep you here, by the Shadow's orders."

"What happened to 'not the shadow's favourite avatar', and 'doesn't care about the shadow's affairs?"

 

The RISE demon shoves a rag into the Slayer's mouth.

Dust can practically feel the sudden flare in her demon's aura, as she's pulled by her into another room.


	10. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise demon, and her beloved Raven's Ash.

Ash was by no means talkative.

Rosemary knew that. She knew to read the subtle body language from her Protégé.

From this, the demon had learned that Raven's Ash relished seeing enemies writhe in agony.

She'd learned that Ash enjoyed having her hands and face stroked in a gentle manner.

 

She loves her beautiful Raven's Ash.

She loves how strong she is, how willing she is to do things for Paradise Lost,

For Rosemary.

 

Rosemary was sat with her Protégé, holding her hand. She gently ran the pad of her thumb down the palm of Ash.

"Our Raven's Ash.."

 

The demon uses her free hand to caress the face of Ash as well.

They are both content.

Just as they were the first time they had ever sat together..


	11. Dust to Dust

Rosemary had created a routine with Dust.

She would reward her, and on occasion Ash, with the petting she seemed to adore.

The Rise Demon would start by tracing her Protégé's jaw down to the collarbone, cooing softly and telling her just how good of a job she'd done.

"Such a good little protégé.. and what strength she has.."

She kisses Dust's nose while running her fingers through her unkempt hair.

"So beautiful, yet so reckless with her body.. All for the sake of her family.."

"We speak of Dust, don't we?"

Dust nods. She clearly feels pride.  
And rightfully so. She has done well, after all..

Her beautiful, capable Dust.

Dust is smiling. She lets out little purring sounds as the demon strokes her hair.

"You have done well. For us, and the rest of Paradise Lost.."


	12. Doomies say Die

The pained yell from Delilah when pulled from that match was the first indicator.

She had won, but something was wrong.

And as her ankle was many shades of reds and purples, it was clear that the Hive Mother was to help her.

 

So Rosemary places Delilah into a bridal carry, taking her home,

Cooing into her ear.

"You're doing so well, Delilah.. "

"Breathe.. Remember how satisfying it was to do everything to the Blackheart.."

"Good girl, we're almost there.."

 

-

 

And they had reached the ever familiar cracked, grey brick.

The battered couch, covered in blankets and a single Paradise Lost t-shirt.

 

Delilah is set upon the couch by the demon.

Her damaged leg is propped upon the arm of the couch, as the demon continues to coo and reassure.

 

The demon has also taken to stroking Delilah's hair at the moment.

Not that it's unpleasant, it's actually kind of nice.

And really soothing..

 

Within moments, Delilah Doom has drifted off in the company of the Hive Mother.

She dreams of Shotzi..

And of the day Paradise Lost will eventually attack her again..


	13. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It's been so long since the Slayer last challenged the Demon Assassin..
> 
>  
> 
> And now she appears on RISE.'
> 
>  
> 
> The Rise Demon mulls over her upcoming match with the Slayer.

It's been so long since the Slayer last challenged the Demon Assassin..

 

And now she appears on RISE.

Perhaps, it's to get revenge for the betrayal in the hotel. (To be fair to Rosemary, it was the Wrath Shard that Cherry Bomb was fighting..)

 

Of course, this demon is prepared.

She knows what the Slayer will try to do.

She knows about the stake.

Two can play at that.

If the Slayer can bring the stake, the demon can bring something as well.

But what to bring..?

A dagger? That would be satisfying to use, to slash and to see patches of dark red staining the Slayer's clothing..

She always did look pretty in red..

But then, she needs to subdue the Slayer properly..

A blunt object, perhaps? Like a baseball bat? Dust's would be perfectly suited for that - the barbed wire would leave more jagged wounds, like Decay's Janice once did.

It really is a shame she isn't allowed to have other avatars come to the riseverse to deal with the Slayer.

Even if they don't like the rise demon herself, she knows that they would love to dispose of Cherry Bomb.

Back to the point.

She'll bring a baseball bat, but keep a blade handy..

..Hah, even Kevin is rooting for the Slayer.  
Most of RISE are.   
How biased..!

Shotzi probably isn't.  
Not because she supports the demon, but because she would prefer to get an opportunity to kill Rosemary herself.

She admires that kind of spirit.

Shotzi is just like how Delilah used to be,  
Back when Rosemary first approached her,  
All that time ago.

Rosemary was prepared then,

And Rosemary is prepared now.

She's prepared to face the Slayer head-on, and leave her on the ground with her own stake jammed in her eye..

For doing what she did to her beautiful group of Paradise Lost.

She is prepared.


	14. Alarm Bells

With alarm bells ringing in Delilah's skull,

And her hand grabbed by her running hive mother,

She knows something is wrong.

The demon has never ran from a battle, to her knowledge.

So something major must have happened.

She just doesn't know what.

If it required the help of her, or anyone else from Paradise Lost, she would have been told..

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller than the usual ones in this fic but this was written in the wee hours of a Tuesday morning out of sleeplessness
> 
> (And eventually found and uploaded here)


	15. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The rage, the humiliation.'

The rage, the humiliation.

As fresh in her mind as the original meatsuit's haircut..

Cherry Bomb had done it again.

Arriving to the aid of the Killer Death Machines, humiliating Rosemary..

Even knocking unconscious her dear Raven's Ash to prevent her coming to Rise..

And most importantly, causing the loss of her Protégés' gold.. The Phoenixes.

 

But revenge was gained too, as she battered the slayer in a cage match,

With the aid of Dust and Delilah, of course.

 

Dragged her away, to the place they called home..

She deserves whatever her and her protégés decide to do to her while she's there.


End file.
